<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Handsome Hotelier by Yenari_Radish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711023">My Handsome Hotelier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenari_Radish/pseuds/Yenari_Radish'>Yenari_Radish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Occupation series! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenari_Radish/pseuds/Yenari_Radish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Occupation AU!</p><p>Jin sees Irene at the hotel he works at and falls in love with her pretty face and lovable attitude!</p><p>And</p><p>He makes a bet with her that he can make her fall inlove with him within a week!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Occupation series! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Handsome Hotelier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of the chapters in my other fic.</p><p>And MY FIRST SERIES!</p><p>Also, I saw the title in asianfanfics but it was "subscribers only"🙄 so I made my own version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I, Bae Joohyun, 29 years old, with the english name Irene, am going to live life to the fullest. I'll travel around the world, be it Asia or America, but for now I'll just travel locally and my first travel destination is</p><p>    JEJU ISLAND!</p><p>    Finally I'm here, I thought to myself while dragging my suitcase out of the airport.</p><p>    It was night-time so I decided to head to my hotel first. I hailed a taxi and headed to the hotel.</p><p>    The hotel was warm and comfy and most of the employees were really good looking, even the janitor looked stunning.</p><p>    I headed to the counter and got my room key. I handed my luggage to the handsome luggage boy that looked the same age as me.</p><p>    He kept looking at my face when we were in the elevator and while I was heading to my room, probably mesmerized by my beautiful face. I didn't mind because I was use to it.</p><p>    I gave him his tip but he just looked at me.</p><p>    "What is it?" I asked him with a confused look.</p><p>    "This isn't the tip I want." He smiled at me.</p><p>    "What other tips are there?" I questioned him.</p><p>    He motioned me to get closer, so I did. He kissed my lips and walked away like nothing happened. I just stood there stunned at what he did.</p><p>    He looked back and said "Thanks for the tip miss, enjoy your stay." He smiled and waved.</p><p>    I just entered my room absent-mindedly and processed what just happened for a few           minutes until it finally synced in.</p><p>    "Of all the despicable things." I said as I ran outside trying to chase after him but he saw that I was running after him so he walked faster.</p><p>    He had really long legs and I wasn't really athletic and my legs aren't that long, so he got away. I decided to let it go since I was very calm and understanding and because I was still gonna see him tommorow.</p><p>    I'm gonna ask him why he did that and make him apologize.</p><p>    I went back to my room and threw myself on the bed out of exhaustion. My stomach grumbled, maybe I should call room service to solve my hunger.</p><p>    I got up and called room service, while I waited I inspected the room I was in.</p><p>    There was a TV with a video game console, the kitchen had a mini fridge, a microwave, some cups and plates, utilities and other kitchen stuff.</p><p>    The bed was big and fluffy, there was a couch next to it, there was wifi and a table.</p><p>    I got changed and turned the TV on, I switched channel after channel until I found something interesting to watch and found nothing so I settled with the news.</p><p>    After a few articles, someone knocked at the door, probably room service.</p><p>    "Miss, here's your food." A familiar voice said.</p><p>    It was the despicable luggage boy who stole a kiss from me.</p><p>    I opened the door and yes, it was him with a smile on his face.</p><p>    "Here you go." He said handing me the food.</p><p>    "Thank you." I said taking it.</p><p>    I was about to scold him when-</p><p>    "Miss, I'm sorry about earlier." He said scratching his neck. "You were just very pretty and I couldn't help myself."</p><p>    "I'll forgive you if you promise to never do it again, it will cause a big misunderstanding." I said to him calmly.</p><p>    "I can make it up to you, I dkn't have much to do tommorow so maybe we can eat lunch." He smiled "My treat!"</p><p>    He had a smile that you couldn't say no to, and who was I to decline to a free meal.</p><p>"Sure." I said.</p><p>"By the way, my name's Jin, Seokjin." He said offering to shake my hand.</p><p>"Joohyun, but you can call me Irene." I said shaking his hand.</p><p>"Ummm.... How old are you? I wanna address you properly." He asked.</p><p>"I'm 29."</p><p>"Woah, me too." He said excited "Can I get you number? So I can contact you about our lunch tommorow."</p><p>Man he's smooth!</p><p>"Mmmmm....." I hesitated "Okay."</p><p>What can I say, whoever gives me food I consider as a good person.</p><p>We exchanged numbers, he smiled brightly when he got mine.</p><p>"Looks like i've taken a lot of your time, miss Irene." He said politely "I'll be going now."</p><p>He pushed his cart back from where he came from and turned back.</p><p>I should text Seulgi, my best friend, about this. I went inside and took my phone out.</p><p>Irene: Hey Seul!</p><p>Seulgi: What is it Ms. Travelling-around-the-world-and-didn't-even-bring-her-best-friend?</p><p>Irene: I'll bring you next time, but there's a handsome hotelier here.</p><p>Seulgi: Oooh is he single?</p><p>Irene: Dunno, but the thing is he kissed me.</p><p>Seulgi: Really?!</p><p>Irene: Yeah, when I gave him his tip he said that wasn't the tip he wanted and asked me to come closer then he kissed me.</p><p>Seulgi: Did you beat his ass?</p><p>Irene: No, he ran for his life. He's tall and I'm not so I couldn't catch up with him.</p><p>Seulgi: Then what?</p><p>Irene: I called for room service and he was the one that brought it to my door. He apologized to me and said that I was really pretty and he couldn't help himself.</p><p>Seulgi: The perks of a pretty face. Then did you beat him up?</p><p>Irene: No.</p><p>Seulgi: That's dissapointing</p><p>Irene: He even asked me to eat lunch with him.</p><p>Seulgi: I knew I should've snuck into the plane.</p><p>Irene: I'll bring you when I travel internationally.</p><p>Seulgi: You better. I gotta go</p><p>Irene: Bye Seul!</p><p>Seulgi: Bye Ms. Korea</p><p>My stomach grumbled again so I ate the food he gave me. I checked the places I was supposed to visit here in Jeju and squeezed Jin's lunch invitation in the schedule.</p><p>After that I washed up and drifted to sleep, wondering what might happen tomorrow.</p><p>~</p><p>The bright sunlight shined on my face as my eyes fluttered awake. I stretched my body and went to the bathroom to take a bath and prepare myself for the day.</p><p>I wore a simple black T-shirt, white shorts, sneakers and sunglasses. The usual summer look, I put everything I needed in my little purse and walked out the door.</p><p>I walked through the hallway and into the elevator, the elevator almost closed when someone stopped it.</p><p>"Sorry about that. I'm kinda in a rush." The uniformed man scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, you're Miss Irene." He said as he recognized me.</p><p>"You're Jin, right? And just call me Irene." I said pressing the lobby button. "You live here?"</p><p>"Yes I do. My uncle owns this hotel, so he let's me stay here for free." </p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>"What are you doing here in Jeju?" He asked.</p><p>"Just Travelling."</p><p>He looked at me for a few moments.</p><p>"Ever since yesterday, I haven't seen you smile." He said still looking at me. "Why's that?"</p><p>I didn't know either, maybe its because I don't fall so easily. I literally only smile towards my friends and family, so maybe that's the reason.</p><p>"Because you might fall inlove with me." I said smugly.</p><p>"Awwww..... Come on, show me your smile." He whined "Please, Please, Please."</p><p>I giggled and showed him a smile.</p><p>"Since you're nice." I kept smiling at him.</p><p>"WOW! What you said was true any guy would fall in love with that smile." He said as he looked at me in pure adoration.</p><p>"Oh stop it." I said flattered "Didn't you tell me yesterday that you would treat me to lunch?"</p><p>"I found a really good restaurant. Here's the address." He handed me a piece of paper "You should go there at about 12 o'clock, I'll be waiting for you there."</p><p>We arrived at the lobby and he left to work.</p><p>"Bye, Irene." He waved goodbye</p><p>"Bye, Jin." I waved too.</p><p>I walked out of the entrance and hailed a taxi to get to my destination. I set an alarm for when I go to the restaurant, I wouldn't wanna dissapoint such a handsome and sweet man.</p><p>~</p><p>I walked into the restaurant, it looked nice and classy but not too classy. I started to look for Jin, the place was pretty big so I had a hard time looking for him.</p><p>I finally saw him waving at me from a table for two near the back. I smiled and waved back. I sat down infront of him and examined his appearance, he wore white tank top, a thin black sweater and black shorts. </p><p>He looked like the perfect boyfriend and we looked like a couple because our outfits matched.</p><p>"What you looking at?" He asked without looking up from his phone.</p><p>"Your outfit."</p><p>"Why?" He looked at me.</p><p>"Did you match it with mine?"</p><p>"Maaaybeee." He said in a funny way </p><p>"So you did!" I gasped "Why tho?"</p><p>"Mmmmmm....... So people can mistake us as a couple."</p><p>"Wah, you're so straightforward." I shook my head and looked at the menu</p><p>He just laughed.</p><p>"Order anything you want, I'll pay for it." He smiled.</p><p>"Okay." I giggled</p><p>"Awww you look so cute, you should smile more often." He cooed</p><p>"I'm not cute!" I pouted</p><p>"Yes you are." He cooed some more</p><p>"Lets just order already, you're obviously not gonna stop." I sighed.</p><p>He laughed "Okay. Waiter!" </p><p>"What will you to lovebirds order?" The waiter asked.</p><p>"We're not a-"</p><p>"I'll have a steak and she will too." He interrupted me and winked. "And some ice water, please."</p><p>"Please wait a minute." The waiter said as he walked away.</p><p>"We are not a couple." I said as-a-matter-of-fact while crossing my arms.</p><p>"Don't be mad, cutie pie." He smiled as he booped my nose</p><p>"Don't touch my nose." I brushed his finger off and pouted "And I'm not cute."</p><p>"No matter how much you deny it, you are very very cute especially when you're mad and pout like that." He chuckled</p><p>"How would you feel if I kept calling you cute?"</p><p>"Hmmm..." He thought to himself "I'd be flattered."</p><p>"Oh, really?" I said intrigued</p><p>He nodded his head "Being called cute by a pretty lady would be very flattering."</p><p>"You are very good at words" I pointed out </p><p>"Comes with the job" Jin shrugged</p><p>"Let's go back to you kissing me, is me being pretty really the only reason?" I said pointing at my face "If it is, then you kiss every pretty girl you see?"</p><p>"No, you're the first person I did that to." Jin said "It was like I lose control of myself and just kissed you."</p><p>"Maybe you just fell in love with me." I teased </p><p>"Maybe it was." He smiled</p><p>I just smacked his arm.</p><p>The food arrived and it looked delicious, I started eating and he just kept looking at me.</p><p>"What?" I asked</p><p>"Nothing." He said resting his chin on his hand "Don't mind me, just eat."</p><p>"How am I supposed to eat when someone's staring at me." </p><p>"Fine." He sighed and started eating "How long are you staying at our hotel?"</p><p>"A week." I answered</p><p>"Oh, okay. That's just enough time." He smiled to himself</p><p>"Just enough time for what?" I looked at him</p><p>"For me to make you fall in love with me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys liked it, can you promote just a little bit please?<br/>I'd very much appreciate it and it will motivate me to write some more❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>